In His Arms
by xx myth master xx
Summary: In his arms she wants to confess her love and he his, but the king has her will they get their chance? Between Nasuada and Murtagh. R


**IN HIS ARMS**

**Heya! So I'm finally writing an Eragon fic = P I love Nasuada and Murtagh together! Just hope Paolini does it right! =D Enjoy and Review…**

Their eyes met. She could see it as clear as daylight in his eyes and he could see it in hers, but too afraid to be unrequited neither said it.

She passed by him and was held up straight by two guards. In came the king, Galbatorix. Murtagh held his breath, he knew he was on the wrong side and yet he was. And there stood his love, what was about to happen to her, who knew.

Once more Nasuada looked his way, not to plead but to take in every detail of his handsome features and etch them into her mind, who knew when she would get to see the daylight, when she would get to see him again, or even if she would ever get to breathe again. This was for the Varden, for the greater good, she knew. But how would her heart understand.

As the king came forward the assembled crowd fell silent, afraid.

"The lady here will be flogged to death" his voce boomed

Immediately the audience started chattering.

"My lord, this is a woman, imprison her if you will" Murtagh said bowing to the king, although every muscle in his body told him not to.

"And this woman has held a weapon against me. She shall suffer the price"

A tear escaped Murtagh's eye but he quickly wiped it away fearful the king would see it.

His mind was racing, thinking about how to go about what, how to save the one person he cared about.

Nasuada heard the call, she heard Murtagh's disapproval. Could it be? She thought. Or is it just the humanity speaking in him? She was deep in thought about the one man she had loved, the only man she would ever love.

"Ready the traitor" Galbatorix ordered his men

Nasuada was put on a flogging stand. The man who was to whip her came forward. He hesitated at first but as he met the kings flaring eyes came forward. He whipped the air a couple of times, Murtagh looked away.

How could he see her of all people whipped? How? How could his heart ever agree, how could it ever forgive him?

The first hit. She clenched her fists and bit her tongue in pain. She hadn't ever felt this much pain, not even at the trail of long knives. Warm blood trickled down her back making her itch. Another! This time Murtagh was looking, he yelped in pain just looking at her. She wouldn't give Galbatorix the satisfaction of seeing her in pain, no matter what she wouldn't cry out.

A third one! The pain was getting greater and greater, the temptation to succumb to the pain and cry out was mounting. It went on till a thirty-two, and she was still cocious, barely but conscious. Galbatorix was getting unnerved, he was astonished at how much this lady could take, had she been on his side she'd have made a great warrior.

Murtagh had had enough.

_Thorn! This is enough come on we have to get her out of here, if we must be traitors so be it. _He called to his red dragon.

Within seconds the dragon came down, first to him and then they advanced to the brave lady at the flogging stand. He blast open to cuffs as pulled her into his arms. Everything happened so fast Galbatorix stood there confused.

In the air Murtagh started healing Nasuada but she had already slipped into unconsciousness. _Wake up. Please just wake up _he thought. And she did, only for a few seconds.

Only to say "Murtagh I love you, always have" And then she stopped breathing. Her body went limp on the riders arm. Her eyes staring into nothingness, blank.

A wave of despair rushed over Murtagh "I love you too, I always have" And then came the tears and the torment. He had confessed his love only to loose her. She had loved him all along, why had he not voiced it earlier.

"No!" He yelled to the air, to the skies, to the seas and the lands and anyone who was there to listen. "No… please no" he pleaded.

**So what do you think about it. It's my first one-shot. Oh How much I would love to see Nasuada in Murtagh's arms (not dead obviously)… R&R**


End file.
